Cradle
by The Author 1945
Summary: America is fixing up baby Israel's room and France brings a present for the little Israeli-a mobile. Only problem is, it isn't really mobile, but maybe the others can help fix that and Israel's room. Author-series, one-shot.


Hello, all! I am the Author 1945, read me, fav me, love me! Well, let's jump right in to this one! France is having a little bit of spotlight now and so is the rest of Izzy's allies. Lets a-go!

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

...

* * *

"OUCH!"

America cringed in pain as his poor aim caused him to hit his thumb with the steel hammer rather than the desired nail sticking out of the woodwork. The American nation looked fearfully down at his thumb and cringed once more when he saw it was beginning to turn purple. He sucked it, glad that there was nobody around other than his baby brother to see.

Speaking of which, the baby Israeli nation peeked out of his unfinished crib, tilting his head to the side, his bright blue eyes widening with slight concern.

"Akhi?" he peeped, "Akhi…ga de ah…"

The American smiled up at his brother, somehow managing to understand his baby talk as he responded, "I'm okay, little bro, just accidentally hit myself, I've had worse!"

The baby looked down at the hammer and stuck out his little tongue at it, as if angry at it for hurting his brother. The American nation laughed and set the hammer aside.

"I guess I can finish up later, let's see how it is so far," the American nation stepped back from his handiwork and looked around the crib. He gave a satisfied smile.

"Hm, a few more beams need to be put in place of course but it looks sturdy! What do you think, Izzy?"

"Ahhh~!" cooed the baby boy happily clapping his hands. America chuckled.

"Well, your opinion is what counts the most!" said the American brightly. He walked over to a nearby first aid kit and opened it to grab a bandage for his thumb:

"BONJOUR!"

However the door suddenly being thrown open and the sudden shout in French caused the American nation to wince and drop the box on his foot. The American let out another, "ouch!" and then grumbled furiously that he was getting injured far too much today. He looked over his shoulder and adjusted his glasses so that he could clearly see the visitor.

The visitor happened to be none other than the nation of France, clad in his usual flamboyant red and blue apparel and holding something behind his back, smiling widely.

"Francis? What are you doing here? And hey! How did you get into my house?!" cried America. Indeed a general rule amongst the nations was that if France knew how to get into your house without your knowledge that situation had to be rectified and fast.

France didn't even glance at America but instead his eyes immediately darted over to the crib and to the baby boy sitting within. His grin widened and he immediately darted over to the crib, leaning over it.

"Isn't it obvious, Alfred, mon ami?" said France, "I came over to check up on my precious petite. Bonjour, mon petite! You get cuter every time I see you, yes you do~!"

Israel giggled and reached up for his elder brother, "ga~! Ga~!"

France patted the boy on the head, smiling down at the boy and going on about how cute he was. America looked on and anger came to his eyes almost immediately. He wasn't jealous or anything, he knew that Israel liked him better than he did France however he really didn't like the nation of France getting this close to his brother. Even if he was only acting like a doting brother for now, any protective caretaker would be put on guard around France.

France was extremely fond of little Israel, he came over as often as he could, often giving the boy gifts and gushing over how wonderfully adorable his 'petite' was for hours until America finally got through with it and threw him out.

France picked up the young boy and continued to gush over him, "ah, now, he looks just like me when I was his age, so adorable and handsome! If you're lucky you'll look just like be when you're older too, mon petite. Yes, you will, yes you will! Who's my sweet little brother?"

"Isu~! Isu~!" cooed the baby, which was as close as he had gotten to being able to pronounce his own name this point.

"That's right and big brother Francis has something special for his Isu~!"

"_Your_ Isu?!" repeated America angrily snatching the baby away from France. France pouted and glowered at the American nation.

"Now now, no need to be jealous, Alfred! I'm sure he thinks you're a good big brother too…even if you don't love him as much, or support him as much, or give him as many weapons as I do…"

France smirked and America when slightly red. France had a point, he had been supplying the Israeli nation with weapons to fight and protect himself with, though the American has distinct feeling that was mostly because France also happened to be fighting an Arab nation, the nation of Algeria, his colony. France was a bit of a self server after all but then again that didn't mean he was incapable of earnestly caring for Israel…then again it was France…

"He's my baby brother and I am his legal guardian, you're lucky I don't kick you out just for that, or get a restraining order!"

"Tsk tsk!" said France, "temper now, America, let's not do anything rash, Israel likes me after all, don't you Izzy?"

Israel yawned.

"There! See?"

America sighed, "fine, fine, what was this about a present that you brought for him?"

"Ah!" said France, snapping his fingers, "that's right, well I heard that you were making a new crib for little Israel and I decided that it wouldn't be complete unless it had one of these!"

With that France revealed what he had been carrying with him before. America blinked the surprise and Israel let out a tiny squeak of delight when he saw it:

"A mobile!" cried America; his happy smile returning when he saw the small spinning device. It was made of dark, very well polished wood and had very clearly taken quite some time to make. Hanging at the end of the spinning mobile were several tiny flags of the nations: America, France, Italy, England, Germany, Japan and of course, Israel himself.

"So that he will know who his friends and family are, and so he knows that he's one of us, one of the New Allies," said France with a fond smile. He offered the spinning mobile to America. The American nation set the baby back down into the crib, took the mobile, and after a brief struggle to put it on he finally managed to hang it right above the crib. France gave it a slight push and it spun around.

"Cool! It's beautiful, France!" cried America in delight, Israel seemed equally happy as he giggled with delight and tried to reach up towards the flags.

"I tried my best, only the finest for mon petite!" he said.

_Ding Dong!_

The two adult nations perked up their ears as a ring came from the door downstairs.

"I'll get it, France could you keep an eye on Israel for half a second? And don't try anything!" demanded America warningly. France put his hands up slightly and nodded.

"I'll be certain nothing happens to the boy, go on then," said France. America clicked his tongue but obeyed and quickly ran down the stairs and answered the door, his eyes gleaming with happy surprise when he saw who it was.

"G!" he said happily. The German nation stood stiffly in front of the door, his uniform impeccable as usual in his face as stern as always.

"Guten Abend, America," said Germany formally, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I came to check up on my s…I mean Israel!"

America chuckled slightly, "you came just in time, I'm just fixing up Israel's room and finishing up the cradle. Oh, and France's here too…"

"Oh, okay then wait….what?!" cried Germany, his calm facade falling apart instantly as soon as he heard the words _France_ and _Israel_ in the same sentence. He immediately shoved past the American nation and marched up the stairs angrily yelling, "you let that pervert of a man near the child?! Are you insane, America?!"

America sighed and ran after the German. If he didn't like France going near Israel, Germany liked it infinitely less, "G, calm down, I don't like it either but for now they are allies and Israel…"

Germany didn't listen to the American but threw open the door to Israel's room shouting: "France! Stay away from mein junge! If you lay a hand on him…!"

He stopped and his angry expression faded when he saw that France wasn't doing anything wrong but instead was leaning slightly over the cradle and pushing the mobile so that Israel could keep swatting at it with his little hands, France smiling and Israel giggling gaily. Germany gave a sigh to calm himself and France looked over his shoulder at the German nation.

"Ah, Allemagne!" he said, unfazed by the German's former threats, "you came just in time, America is setting up mon petite's room, and I just gave him this mobile to top it off!"

Israel gently brushed his fingers against his flag and squealed with delight. His bright blue eyes then flickered forward as his brother and father entered and he giggled happily, "Aba~! Aba~!"

"I'm not your Aba!" said Germany, going slightly red in a mixture of embarrassment and slight shame for nearly accusing France (though who could blame him for jumping to conclusions when it came to France?)

"I was just finishing up the crib but France came over to give him the mobile, isn't it cool? Izzy really likes it!" said the American brightly.

"I know woodwork is your specialty, Herr Cuckoo Clock," said France with a mocking wink towards the German, "but I do believe I did a fair job."

Germany went red in anger but restrained himself in front of the child, instead focusing on the mobile. He walked over to it and gave it a small push, it spun slightly and Israel giggled and continued to reach for it. Germany gave a small nod of approval.

"I have to say, it is quite well made," said the German, "but it doesn't seem to be truly mobile."

"What do you mean?" queried France with a slight tilt of the head.

"I mean you have to push it, it doesn't just go on its own, it's not mechanized," said Germany and France nodded.

"Oui, I'm not experienced in mechanics and I wasn't quite sure how to get the wood and the mechanics together, I did the best I could and I think it turned out well!"

"It did," agreed Germany, "but he won't be able to go to sleep with it if somebody has to stand over him and keep spinning it."

"I wouldn't mind doing that," said America.

"Nonetheless, it would be more convenient if it could be mechanized," said the German. The others nodded in agreement however at that moment they were distracted when Israel gave a very big yawn and a whiny squeak.

"Bedtime!" said America, recognizing that right away. He quickly walked over to the cradle and pulled the boy out, gently rocking him back and forth in his arms and singing to him softly under his breath his national anthem, Hatikva:

_"Kol ode balevav  
P'nimah -_

_Nefesh Yehudi homiyah_

_Ulfa'atey mizrach kadimah  
Ayin l'tzion tzofiyah._

_Ode lo avdah tikvatenu  
Hatikvah bat shnot alpayim:_

_L'hiyot am chofshi b'artzenu -  
Eretz Tzion v'Yerushalayim"_

Israel yawned and fell asleep almost immediately at the tune of his national anthem. France chuckled amusedly and Germany stroked his chin in thought. As America put the baby back into the crib the German's eyes brightened with eureka as he suddenly walked over to the cradle and detached the spinning mobile from it, much to France's chagrin:

"Hey!" shouted France angrily.

"Shhh!" hissed America gesturing to the sleeping baby. The other two nodded in agreement and Germany gestured to the hallway indicating that if they were going to speak, they should continue this conversation outside of the room. They turned off the lights and the three exited the room, Germany carrying the mobile:

"Why did you take that off?" queried France as soon as they had exited the room.

"I had an idea," explained Germany, "give me a day or so, I think I can get this thing mobilized and improve upon it a bit…"

"But I…" France began to argue. But Germany put up a hand to silence him.

"I promise I won't change the design at all, just the mechanics of it, you'll be perfectly happy with the results, even more so, and if you're not…I'll…I'll make you another cuckoo clock…"

Germany sighed but decided that would be enough of an offer to satisfy France. Indeed it was as the Frenchman beamed and nodded in agreement.

"Deal!" said the Frenchman, "just be careful with this, it took quite some time to make!"

Germany nodded and America smiled widely saying, "cool, just bring it back quickly. I still have the rest of Israel's room to fix up and the cradle too. France, could you help me out?"

"Of course, honhonhon!"

"Cool, I also need some help painting the walls and decorating a bit, I can call in England-" he paused as France let out a huff of frustration, "and Matt to help."

"Painting?" repeated Germany, "hmmm, if that's the case then you may want to enlist mein bruder to help as well, he's surprisingly competent at that job."

"He is?" said America, surprised in Germany nodded.

"Mm hm, he helped me to rebuild my house and painted it after the war."

"Oh, yeah!" said America.

"Plus he's got a thing for cute stuff, he'll probably be able to help decorate the room, and he's fond of the boy," said Germany.

"I have Prussia's number, I can call him," said France.

"Gut, and in the meantime I'm going to go and fix this while the rest of you work on the room, I'll be back soon."

...

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The nation of Japan glanced curiously over his shoulder and quickly walked over to the door, opening it and smiling slightly when he saw who it was:

"Doitsu-san," he said, bowing slightly as his fellow former axis power nodded in greeting.

"Hallo, Japan," said Germany, "may I?"

"Of course, come right in," said Japan, stepping to the side and allowing his friend to enter. He offered his friend a seat on the mat in Germany gratefully accepted, sitting cross-legged across a small table from Japan as he gave him a little bit of tea.

"I wanted to ask you a favor, Japan," said the German nation.

"Hai?"

Germany reached into a bag he had brought with him and pulled out France's mobile. He set it on the table and said, "America is fixing up Israel's room and France made him this for his cradle. Thing is, it isn't mechanized, and I wanted to mechanize it for him. I'm fairly competent with fixing things but I don't have all of the supplies and well…I've never made anything like this before. So I was wondering if you could give me some assistance, I just need to get it so that it turns at the flip of a switch. Can you help me?"

Japan blinked with slight surprise but then smiled gently. He gestured for Germany to hand him the mobile and Germany did so. Japan looked over the wooden child's toy and his eyes shone slightly when he saw his own flag was hanging from it.

"Very nice," he said, "Israel-chan will like it."

Germany nodded, "he'll like it even more if we can mechanize it."

"Agreed," said Japan with a nod, "with the two of us working together it shouldn't be too hard. We can get started right now, just give me a moment to get the supplies together."

"Wunderbar!" said Germany with a small smile, "ah, and there is one last thing I wanted to add to it…"

...

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" Austria snapped irately, looking up from his keys and away from his beloved piano for half of a second to look at his younger brother with annoyance. Germany sighed.

"I rarely ask you for requests, Austria," said Germany, "could you not do this one thing for me? It isn't even for me, it's for Israel."

"I would be more willing to do it for you quite frankly," sighed Austria earnestly and Germany looked rather touched for a minute.

"I would appreciate it, and so would he I'm sure. You're a musician, you should be able to…"

"Of course I'll be able to, but I have so many other songs to compose and perform for other nations, Germany! Not to mention for my boss! I already have a full workload and doing such a thing will be hard for me, I'm a musician yes but I'm not used to doing this kind of thing!"

"Austria, can't you set the other works aside for a moment?"

"And disappointment my public?! I think not! Would you set your work aside for the boy?"

Germany paused for a moment before he said, "yes."

Austria blinked in surprise and looked at Germany as if he had just confessed to being an evil clone before he let out a sigh of frustration, "ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this but….fine, I'll do as you requested."

Germany gave his brother a smile, "danke schon, Roderich, I'm in your debt."

"Indeed," agreed Austria, "well, if I'm going to do this I'll need the sheet music and…"

"Ve~! Austria~! Austria~!" came a cry and the two German nations glanced over their shoulders as none other than Italy burst into the room, smiling his usual wide Italy smile.

"Mr. Austria, is Ms. Hungary here? I wanted to…oh, Germania!" said the Italian in happy surprise when he saw his old ally was there, he immediately rushed over and pulled the German nation into a hug crying, "ciao~! Ciao~! What are you doing here?"

"I-Italia, get off!" demanded Germany gruffly, managing to wrench the Italian off of him before taking a deep breath and explaining, "I'm having Austria do something for me, I needed a song…"

Italy's eyes immediately brightened, "oh, a song for Germany? Can I help~? Can I help~?"

"Nein!" said Germany almost immediately however Austria interrupted him:

"Actually Ludwig," said the Austrian, "a job like this will require more than one person working on it and Italy does happen to know quite a bit about music, I _could_ use his help."

Germany looked from Austria to the beaming Italy and nodded, "very well, if you must, so long as it gets done."

"Ve~! Grazie, so what is it that we're doing?"

...

* * *

"Done!" sighed America with relief as he finally finished up the cradle. He took a step back and smiled at his handiwork. He gave it a small shake to make sure that it was stable and then granted his own work a thumbs up.

"HA HA! Knew I'd get it finished eventually! Hey England, what do you think?"

England, France and Prussia were busily paining the walls of the room blue. The English nation glanced over from his work, looking rather irate.

"I think that you owe me for this," said the English nation, "I've got blue all over me!"

"Well that's to be expected when you're painting, England, you shouldn't have worn such nice shoes!" said the American, gesturing to his raggedy painting clothes.

"He's got a point!" said the Prussian.

"C'mon, seriously, England," said the American. England sighed.

"It's fine, I'm sure Israel will like it… though considering the fact that he's a baby there's probably little he could do to complain…"

"He'll appreciate your work too!" said America and England sighed. It had taken America quite a bit to convince the English nation to assist, and the only reason he had accepted at all was because France had promised not to try anything while they were working.

"He'll definitely like my awesome paining work, and my decorations!" declared the Prussian nation, gesturing to his side of the room, which in addition to being painted blue was decorated with assorted pictures and plushies of chicks.

"Well, thank God Israel likes birds," said the American, "speaking of Izzy…" He stepped out of the room for a minute to check up on his brother, who he had left downstairs with Canada since he didn't want him being in the same room as paint fumes.

"Matt!" he shouted over the railing, "is Izzy okay!"

"He's fine," Canada called back in the loudest voice Canada could muster, "he's just playing with Kasumajira!"

"Kumajiro," corrected the little white polar bear as Israel rode on his back squealing happily under the watchful eye of his older brother.

"Kooji~! Fun~! Fun~!" cooed the baby happily.

"Cool! We're almost done, just keep an eye on him for a little longer!" shouted the American nation down.

"Okay!" called back Canada, he certainly didn't mind watching the boy, he much preferred watching his cute baby brother to painting, particularly when chances were nobody would even notice his work.

America went back into the room just as the three nations were finishing up.

"Whew!" sighed England, throwing his paintbrush back into the bucket and collapsing to the ground. France laughed.

"Oh, come now, Arthur!" he cried, "painting a child's room surely can't be that tiring!"

"Having to spend it what you to idiots is! Not to mention I feel like I'm going to suffocate!" said the Englishman, glaring from America to France. Prussia, also clearly uncomfortable with the paint fumes, turned on a nearby fan and opened the window so that they could get some air.

"Better?" he queried and the others nodded. Prussia looked around the room and grinned, "looks good! Nephs will like it."

"We still need one thing though," said France, and as of on cue there was a _ding dong!_ from downstairs.

"Matt! Could you get that?!" shouted America down to his brother. Canada immediately obeyed and ran to the door, throwing an open.

"Huh…I guess it was unlocked…" muttered Germany, flinching with slight surprise when the door was opened for him, Italy, Japan, and Austria.

"Ve! Ghost!" cried Italy fearfully, not seeing Canada and immediately assuming that something supernatural head opened the door for them. The Italian nation ducked behind Germany, who sighed.

"H-hi, guys, come in," said Canada with his usual shy smile however the nations acted as though he didn't even exist and simply entered the room, Germany shouting for America. Canada huffed in frustration, muttering, "never notice me, they never notice me!" The Canadian nation then looked down to where his brother was sitting on the floor playing with the polar bear. Canada scooped up the baby and followed Germany and the others.

"Up here, G!" cried America down to the German nation, peeking out of Israel's room and waving for him to come up. The five nations went up the stairs and were greeted by the others.

"Hey, West, what's up?" said the Prussian, smiling at his younger brother and giving him a small pat on the back, he then looked over his shoulder and saw Italy and Austria.

"Ita!" he cried happily, running over and promptly yanking the Italian nation into a hug, much to Italy's delight.

"Hi Prussia! We finished the spinning thingy for Izzy~! And I helped!"

"It is called a mobile," said Austria stiffly, "not a _spinning thingy._"

"You helped? Awesome, Ita," said the Prussian, "and hey, don't be such a killjoy, specs, or are you just jealous of Ita's awesome helping abilities?"

"I helped far more than he!" snapped Austria.

"Enough fighting you three," ordered Germany.

"Impeccable timing, Allemagne," said France.

"What are you doing here?" queried England.

"I made Israel a mobile," explained France shortly, "and Germany here offered to get it mechanized. What do you say, Germany? Is it in good condition or am I going to add a another cuckoo clock to my collection?"

"I say we let Israel be the judge," said Germany, holding up the bag where no doubt the mobile was stored. The others nodded in agreement.

"Here you go, Alfred," said Matthew, handing the baby to his brother. America smiled.

"Thanks…uhhhh….errrr…."

"Canada," Canada supplied dryly and America snapped his fingers.

"I knew that! I knew that! I was just checking to make sure that you knew that!"

"Why would you need to…?" muttered Canada but he was (as usual) ignored as America hugged the baby and turned on his heel. He put the baby back in his cradle. Baby Israel looked around his room in awe.

"Ooooooh~!" he cooed, then he clapped his hands and squeaked happily. Prussia, France and even England smiled.

"Well, I'm going to assume that means he likes it!" said England with a nod of satisfaction, "at least somebody around here is appreciative of my help…"

"You didn't do it alone," France pointed out with a grin but before they could argue Japan spoke up.

"Is there a place to plug in the mobile?"

America nodded, "take it out."

Germany stooped down and unzipped the bag, pulling up the mobile. French gave a nod of approval when he saw that it looked exactly as it had before, the condition was just as good.

"Very good, no changes, but you promised greater satisfaction, Allemagne," France pointed out with a grin. Germany nodded and handed Japan the plug.

"Japan and I both worked on this, couldn't have done it without him," said Germany, not wishing for Japan to be left out to dry. America beamed at his friend.

"Thanks, Nihon, appreciate it!"

"Don't mention it," said the Japanese man with a small smile as he plugged it in, "I just hope Isu-chan likes the change."

Germany attached the mobile to the cradle once more and Israel immediately giggled and started to reach for it.

"You turn it on by flipping this switch," explained Germany, gesturing to a small switch on the side. America nodded and then waved for Germany to go ahead and demonstrate. Germany flipped the switch.

Immediately the mobile began to spin on its own. Baby Israel winced once in surprise that it was capable of doing that now without a push and then stared up at it in awe. However, that wasn't the only new thing it now did. As it spun, it started playing a gentle, music box like tune.

"Hatikva!" cried America happily, recognizing the tune right away.

"Germany was very specific," said Austria, "it took some time for me and Italy to get it right…"

"Ve~! But it was worth it!" said the Italian happily. The nations gathered around the crib, with the exception of Austria, who stood near the doorway.

"Awww, he likes it!" said America.

"Hey, nephs, you happy?" said the Prussian.

"Isn't he cute, he looks sleepy now!" said Italy. France nodded.

"That song always put him to bed," said the French nation.

"Hey!" complained Prussia, "why isn't my flag there?!"

"Or mine," whispered Canada but naturally he was ignored.

"You don't have a flag anymore, bruder," Germany pointed out, "but since we're one nation now, my flag can also count as yours."

"Oh…okay! Two for one, that'll work!" said the Prussian.

"It works well!" said England, "nice job, Japan!"

"Germany assisted as well," Japan pointed out.

"Well done, Allemagne!" said France, "it looks as though you won't have to make another cuckoo clock!"

Germany sighed with relief. The German nation then noticed that Austria wasn't looking into the crib with them and glanced over his shoulder curiously at his brother, "Austria?"

The Austrian nation lowered his head slightly so that he couldn't see him blush, "I…I do believe my job here is done, I have other works to compose, you're welcome!"

Germany nodded, "danke schon, Roderich, I'm sure if Israel could talk he would say the same."

Austria turned on his heel, glancing back once more at the crib before he left, through the bars into his young nephew, who was indeed blinking sleepily at the tune. He almost had to resist the urge to smile as he exited.

"Well, mission is a success it seems!" said America brightly as Israel fell asleep.

"Awww, he's so cute when he's asleep! Can I hug him?"

"No, Italia," said Germany sternly, "you'll wake him up."

"Oh…" sighed the Italian with slight disappointment.

"You can play with him when he wakes up, Ita," America offered, "until then, I say we celebrate a job well done, lets go downstairs and have a drink!"

"Awesome!" said Prussia.

"Excellent idea," said Japan.

"As long as its wine!" said France.

"A good idea," said England with a tired sigh.

"Ja, sehr gut," said Germany with a smile and a nod.

"Ve~!"

Israel's family exited the room, America turning off the lights and smiling at his brother behind him before closing the door and allowing the baby boy to sleep peacefully to the gentle tune of Hatikva.

...

* * *

Explanation time!:

Hatikva: see last story

Translations:

French:

Mon petite=my little one Allemagne=Germany

German:

Guten Abend=good afternoon danke schon=thank you very much wunderbar=wonderful

France and Israel: Initially, France was Israel's best friend. France supplied Israel with weapons, support, money and almost everything up until the Six-Day War in 1967. During the Six Day War and afterwards, America took over as Israel's main supplier and France and Israel had a falling out. Why? We'll see later.

France vs Algeria: Algeria is a Muslim nation in north Africa near Egypt which at the time of Israel's friendly relations was rebelling against its colonizer, France. This war brought Israel and France closer since the two helped an advised one another and since France was having its own battle with an Arab nation, it sympathized with Israel and it's many wars against its Arab neighbors.

And that's all for this week folks, I'll be back soon! As usual, please rate, and please review! Reviews make me update faster!

Until then, bonjour!


End file.
